Point d'orgue d'une vie
by NodopaDonupo
Summary: Rien ne laissait présager qu'une belle journée ensoleillée tournerait au drame et changerait à tout jamais la vie d'Akaashi.
1. Chapitre 1

Point d'orgue d'une vie – Chapitre 1

C'était une après-midi ensoleillée et le duo de Fukurodani avait décidé de sortir un peu. Ils venaient de commencer leur mois de vacances d'été et Bokuto avait proposé à son passeur d'aller faire une balade en forêt à l'extérieur de la ville. Ils aimaient tous les deux beaucoup la nature et aussi être loin de tous les bruits de la ville. Il y avait un bus qui y faisait quelques allers-retours par jour, c'était le meilleur moyen d'y aller.

Les deux garçons aimaient beaucoup passer du temps ensemble. Les nombreuses heures passées à s'entraîner avaient renforcée leur relation et créé des liens incassables et à toute épreuve. Chacun savait très bien comment se comporter avec l'autre, comment lui répondre, même quels mots choisir pour être compris au mieux. Aucune ambiguïté entre eux, ils étaient bien au-dessus de tout ça. Tout ce qu'ils aimaient était la présence de l'autre comme deux amis aiment se voir.

Il n'y avait pas foule dans le petit bus, une dizaine de personnes maximum. Le bus contournait quelques reliefs et traversaient un tunnel qui débouchait sur une étendue verte à perte de vue, c'était comme s'ils étaient entrés dans un autre monde, Bokuto aimait comparer ce tunnel à celui du Voyage de Chihiro.

Ils ne se lassaient jamais de s'émerveiller de la beauté du site. En même temps qu'une forêt, c'était aussi un parc naturel ou de nombreuses espèces pouvaient vivre en paix. Les deux garçons étaient particulièrement sensibles à la préservation de la faune et de la flore, avec tout ce souci de réchauffement climatique.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux collés à la vitre du bus.

\- J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir ce paysage à chaque fois que nous venons, s'émerveilla Akaashi.

\- Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, compléta Bokuto.

Le bus arriva enfin sur le lieu tant vénéré par les deux lycéens. Il y avait deux bus de retour : un deux heures plus tard, et l'autre quatre heures plus tard. Ils convinrent de prendre le prochain pour peut-être profiter que les marchands de glaces de Tokyo soient encore ouverts pour aller se rafraîchir.

Ils commencèrent leur promenade. Heureusement que les branches les couvraient car la chaleur était caniculaire. Ils avaient bien sûr pensé à prendre de l'eau et de quoi manger dans leur sac. Akaashi ne sortait jamais sans son appareil photo et capturait tout ce qu'il voyait. Revoir ces images chez lui ensuite lui donnait l'impression d'être encore dans cette immensité boisée. Il prenait aussi Bokuto en photo parfois, « pour faire des souvenirs » disait-il. En effet, c'était leur deuxième et leur dernière année ensemble, il fallait qu'il se constituent une petite réserve de photos pour la postérité.

Ils marchaient à leur rythme sur le chemin principal de la forêt qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur. Quelques chants d'oiseaux résonnaient et se répercutaient sur les troncs, donnant une impression d'écho.

\- Alouette, dit distraitement Akaashi tout en continuant de balader son regard autour de lui.

Ils connaissaient, à force de visite, tous les chants d'oiseaux et avaient appris à les reconnaître. C'est lorsque l'on se met à l'écoute sur la nature qu'on en perçoit toute sa beauté. Bokuto fit de grands gestes à Akaashi pour qu'il le prenne en photo près de leur arbre favori. Il n'avait à vrai dire, rien de bien exceptionnel : il s'agissait d'un grand pin qui était derrière les quelques arbres qui longeaient le sentier. Ses épaisses branches se tordaient dans tous les sens, presque dans des nœuds et portaient à leur extrémité des plateaux d'épines. L'arbre en lui-même était très haut, et assez imposant, mais était étrangement invisible au milieu des autres. Pour les deux garçons, il avait une valeur symbolique : c'était lorsqu'il l'avait découvert lors de leur première visite qu'ils s'étaient promis de revenir ici aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient et de faire de la forêt comme leur secret. Les autres de l'équipe n'étaient pas au courant de leurs visites régulières à la mer de feuille. Et, à chaque fois, comme un rituel, ils se prenaient en photo devant cet arbre, comme pour mesurer le temps après chaque passage. Il y avait une petite bûche en face de l'arbre, juste assez haute pour que le passeur puisse déposer son appareil en mode automatique et immortaliser leur portrait.

Les deux garçons se mirent côte à côte et sourirent à l'appareil.

Une fois la photo prise, ils continuèrent leur promenade. C'était l'endroit le plus apaisant qu'ils connaissaient et ils y passaient toujours des moments inoubliables. Ils parlaient beaucoup aussi, de tout et de rien. Avec Bokuto, ce n'étaient pas les sujets qui manquaient.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la rivière qui traversait le site et l'atteignirent rapidement. L'eau était transparente et pure. Ils en profitèrent pour se passer un coup sur le visage. Ils s'assirent près d'un arbre et continuèrent de discuter paisiblement. Ils ne virent pas l'heure défiler tellement ils étaient occupés. Au bout d'un moment, Bokuto remarqua :

\- Le bus va partir dans un quart d'heure, il faudrait peut-être qu'on y retourne, non ?

\- Restons encore un peu. Ils prévoient de la pluie pour la semaine prochaine. Autant profiter d'aujourd'hui, non ?

\- Oui, tu as raison ! C'est tellement mieux d'être ici !

L'argenté sourit de toutes ses dents et son passeur lui rendit son sourire. Ils s'assoupirent à l'ombre de l'arbre. La température était idéale, c'était l'endroit de rêve. La chaleur les avait assommés, ils voulaient faire un petit somme avant de repartir. Bokuto mis une alarme pour qu'ils ne loupent pas le bus suivant.

Ils s'endormirent, baigné dans le bruit de l'eau qui coule, des bruits des animaux et celui de feuilles laissant filtrer la brise estivale.

Le portable de Bokuto sonna une heure trente plus tard et ce dernier se réveilla presque immédiatement.

\- Hey, Akaashi… Faut qu'on y ail-

Il se tourna vers son ami qui dormait encore. Son visage était serein, ses yeux toujours clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Sa tête était un peu penchée sur le côté et ses mains croisées sur son ventre. Bokuto sourit au tableau et pris l'appareil photo du brun. Il se recula et immortalisa l'instant. Il sourit une dernière fois, attendit par la scène qui lui faisait face et se dirigea vers l'endormi. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. « Akaashi ? ». Il se réveilla doucement. Il redressa lentement sa tête et ouvrit des yeux plein de sommeil. « Hm ? » fit-il. « Il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas passer la nuit ici ».

Il l'aida à se mettre debout et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous. Le bus était déjà là. Ils montèrent dedans et s'installèrent à une double place. Ils étaient maintenant bien réveillés tous les deux.

\- Tu sais, Bokuto-san, j'aimerai que l'on puisse rester indéfiniment dans la forêt. Si le temps pouvait s'arrêter, ce serait tellement bien.

\- T'as raison, ça change tellement de Tokyo.

\- Je suis vraiment content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Personne n'a jamais compris ma passion pour la nature autant que toi. J'aime beaucoup les moments qu'on passe ensemble.

\- Haha ! C'est pareil pour moi ! J'espère que même l'an prochain, on pourra continuer à faire ces balades. Ça me fait vraiment du bien. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça tout d'un coup ?

\- Aucune idée. Je sentais que ça devait être dit. Parfois, on ne se rend compte des bons moments passés une fois qu'ils sont finis. Depuis que je sais ça, je fais beaucoup plus attention à tout ce qui m'entoure et des moments que j'apprécie. Je pense que je voulais partager mon sentiment.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives toujours à pondre des phrases comme celle-là, rigola gentiment Bokuto. Mais c'est vrai, il faut profiter de tous ces moments. Mais, entre nous, je doute qu'ils finissent bientôt.

Le bus démarra enfin et les deux garçons saluèrent silencieusement les arbres qui se balançaient doucement avec le vent, comme s'ils leur répondaient par des gestes de la main.

Le bus s'engouffra de nouveau dans le tunnel et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils regagnèrent les hauteurs et la route se fit de plus en plus petite. Les virages étaient vraiment serrés.

Alors que le bus s'engageait dans un nouveau virage, un camion arriva en face. Par réflexe, le chauffeur du bus fit un écart. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte la gravité et le poids du transport. Le bus tangua et les deux roues latérales décollèrent du sol. Le petit muret qui les séparait du ravin fut emporté par le bus qui dévala vingt mètres avant de s'écraser tout en bas.

x.x.x.X.X.x.x.x

Lorsque le bus bascula dans le ravin, tout se déroula au ralenti. Bokuto eu juste le temps de jeter un regard en direction d'Akaashi. Il le regardait lui aussi. Tous les deux étaient surpris, et en même temps, de la peur commençait à envahir leurs yeux.

Puis ce fut le noir.

Bokuto reprit connaissance. Il avait apparemment été projeté en-dehors du bus. Ses oreilles sifflaient, il n'entendait absolument rien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout était flou. Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se força à se redresser et sa vue s'habitua mieux aux alentours. Tout était en feu. Le bus n'était plus qu'une carcasse incandescente. Miraculeusement, il n'avait pas de blessures importantes. Ses bras, ses jambes, son buste, tout était en ordre. Il avait juste une douleur insupportable à la tête. Il y porta la main : du sang, il en était recouvert. Il avait une blessure dans ses cheveux, et ça coulait sur son visage. Il essaya de recouvrer ses esprits, y mettre de l'ordre. Akaashi. Où était passé Akaashi ?

Il se leva et inspecta ses alentours, rien. Il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions. Rien. RIEN DE RIEN ! Il n'était pas resté dans le bus, quand même ?! Bokuto pria pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il commença à le rechercher. Il criait son nom. Il passa à côté d'un homme et d'une femme. Morts. Leurs corps étaient en partie brûlés. S'il y avait un dieu, il voulait qu'il l'aide à retrouver Akaashi sain et sauf !

\- AKAASHIII !

x.x.x.X.X.x.x.x

Akaashi était en vie. Du moins, c'est ce dont il avait l'impression. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation, tout été allé si vite. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le visage de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. C'était impossible. Il lui était même incapable de dire pourquoi ou s'il était blessé. Il entendit Bokuto crier son nom.

\- Bokuto-san ! Je suis là !

Il accourut vers lui. Akaashi était allongé sur le côté, ce n'est que lorsque Bokuto s'agenouilla près de lui qui le reconnut.

\- Akaashi ! Oh Akaashi ! Tu es en vie ! J-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu-Tu peux bouger ?

Le brun essaya de se dégager des quelques morceaux de carcasses qui étaient sur lui. Mais, alors qu'il tentait de se traîner hors de ceux-ci à l'aide de ses bras – qui n'avaient apparemment rien – une vive douleur traversa son corps et il hurla. Bokuto paniqua et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ma… ma jambe, elle est coincée ! Je-je peux pas la retirer ! Ç-Ça me fait mal !

\- D-D'accord, calme-toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Il entreprit de retirer les morceaux de tôle brûlés des jambes du brun. Ils étaient bouillants et certaines parties étaient encore incandescentes. Il se brûla les mains en les maintenant soulevées, il mit son avant-bras pour les retenir. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, c'était très chaud. Il eut juste le temps de retenir un cri quand il aperçut les jambes d'Akaashi.

\- A-Alors ? Demanda Akaashi.

\- … Je… heu…

\- B-Bokuto-san… ?

Il essaya de se redresser pour voir son état, mais aussitôt, son capitaine le stoppa.

\- NE BOUGE PAS ! Ne bouge pas et surtout, ne regarde pas !

Akaashi s'arrêta, surpris des paroles de son ami. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ne sentait rien s'il ne bougeait pas la jambe. Bokuto dut relâcher les bouts tôles bouillants, ne supportant plus leur chaleur. Il était sûr que son bras avait commencé à cuire. Le brun cria quand il sentit les décombres peser sur ses jambes. Il commença à avoir peur.

x.x.x.X.X.x.x.x

Un carnage, c'était un carnage total. Bokuto était démuni face à la situation. Il n'avait jamais ni vu ni vécu ça, il ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait pas laisser Akaashi comme ça…

Sa jambe était broyée, méconnaissable. Des bouts d'os éclatés avaient transpercé sa peau. C'était son tibia qui était touché. La raison ? Il avait été comme empalé par un bout de métal tordu qui avait fait explosé sa jambe.

 _« Merde merde merde merde merde… »_ pensait-il.

Il souleva de nouveau le bout de métal et remit son avant-bras – dont la peau avait commencé à brûler – dessous pour faire résistance. Tant pis si son bras faisait mal Akaashi devait être sortit de là et le plus possible. Il posa sa main libre – et tremblante – sur ce qui restait de la jambe de son ami. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de bout de métal. Dès qu'il la toucha, un nouveau cri de douleur vint déchirer la gorge du passeur. L'argenté ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il fallait qu'il agisse. Il souleva sa jambe pour la dégager, mais n'y parvint pas. Il fallait qu'Akaashi se déplace en même temps, mais il souffrait beaucoup trop pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste, et lui-même était déjà pris à soulever la tôle. Bokuto ne voyait pas son visage, mais y devina très bien la grimace de douleur qui le déformait, à l'entente de ses cris de douleur. Il reposa une nouvelle fois le morceau de taule sur la jambe d'Akaashi. Et, alors qu'il désespérait, un homme dans le même état que lui accourut auprès d'eux.

\- Les jeunes ! Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- La jambe de mon ami est coincée, je ne peux pas la retirer sans aide !

\- D'accord, explique-moi ce que je dois faire.

\- À mon signal, tirez son corps vers vous pour que je puisse enlever sa jambe.

L'homme s'agenouilla près du brun, et lui demanda son nom. « Akaashi-kun, laisse-toi faire, je vais t'aider à sortir de là ». Il le souleva un peu par les épaules et le pris sous les aisselles. Il fit signe à Bokuto qu'il était prêt. Bokuto repoussa de nouveau le morceau de métal avec son bras. Heureusement que Bokuto était musclé car, mine de rien, le morceau était assez lourd. Il commença à sortir la jambe d'Akaashi de son ''pieu'' et signala un « allez-y ». L'homme tira doucement le corps du brun vers lui.

Le passeur hurla de plus belle, un long cri qui réussit presque à passer par-dessus le bruit des flammes du car, quelques mètres plus loin. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini, Bokuto accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Akaashi pleurait de douleur.

\- B-Bokuto-san…

\- T-Tout va bien, maintenant, tout va bien.

\- Et… et ma jambe… ?

\- Ç-Ça va aussi, ne t'en fais pas, mentit-il.

Il savait qu'Akaashi voulait regarder par lui-même son état, alors il redressa son menton vers lui.

\- Akaashi… re- regarde-moi dans les yeux. Ne les quitte pas, d'a- d'accord ?

Bokuto tenait sa tête de manière à ce qu'il soit obligé de le fixer : il ne devait surtout pas voir ce qu'était devenue sa jambe. Surtout pas. Bokuto regarda l'homme qui venait de les aider.

\- Merci infiniment, monsieur…

\- C'est normal, entre rescapés… Je vais vous aider à aller vous mettre en sécurité et je vais aller voir s'il y a d'autres survivants.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Satou Kirigari.

\- Kirigari-san, nous- nous vous devons la vie.

\- Vous me direz ça quand nous serons tous sortis d'affaires.

Il aida Bokuto à bander la jambe du brun avec sa chemise. Bokuto lui tenait toujours le visage et le regardait pendant que Kirigari lui faisait un garrot. La respiration du brun était agitée et il gémissait de douleur.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Akaashi. On va sortir de là vivants, toi et moi. Tout ira bien après.

Il essayait de tout faire pour rassurer Akaashi et caressait son visage et ses cheveux couverts de suie pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Malgré ça, cela n'arrêtait pas ses grandes inspirations. Il finit par lui articuler faiblement :

\- Bo… Bokuto-san… j'ai… du mal… à respirer.

\- On va aller se mettre en sécurité, Akaashi. Kirigari-san, est-ce que c'est bon ?

\- Oui, ça devrait empêcher l'hémorragie.

\- … l'hémorragie… ? demanda le brun d'une petite voix.

Bokuto ignora sa question.

\- Allez, on se casse d'ici.

Il le souleva dans ses bras.

\- Quelle force, jeune homme ! Heureusement que tu es là, parce que moi mon dos n'aurait jamais tenu ! Suis-moi.

Akaashi était un peu lourd, mais les sens en alerte de Bokuto lui faisait oublier ce détail c'était presque comme s'il soulevait un enfant.

Kirigari les amena un peu plus loin du lieu de l'incident.

\- Tu as ton portable ?

\- Heu… oui, oui, je crois.

\- Appelle les secours. Je pense qu'ils ont dû voir la fumée déjà, mais il faut quand même leur dire qu'il y a des blessés pour qu'ils prévoient tout le nécessaire en conséquence. J'y retourne, je reviens dès que j'ai trouvé d'autres survivants.

Il s'en alla aussitôt après ça.

\- T-T'as entendu, Akaashi ? On… on est des _survivants_...

Il s'était assis de nouveau et regardait le brun qui respirait toujours avec difficulté.

\- … j'ai mal…, couina-t-il.

\- T'en fais pas, je vais appeler les secours, ils ne vont pas tard-

\- C'est pas… à la jambe… que j'ai mal…

Il toussa du sang.

\- A… Akaashi… ?!

Il remarqua alors une entaille dans le t-shirt du brun. Il ne l'avait pas vue puisqu'elle était du côté où il était allongé quand il l'avait trouvé et contre lui quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il y mit la main. Du sang, du sang sortait de son flanc. Il retroussa le tissu et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Il avait une profonde entaille sous les côtes et du sang en sortait. Bokuto enleva précipitamment son propre t-shirt pour faire pression sur la blessure. Il était en panique totale. Il remarqua en plus que la blessure allait jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais déjà une affreuse perspective d'avenir se dessinait dans sa tête.

\- C-C'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai

\- …Bokuto… -san… ai- aide-moi…, l'implora Akaashi dans un souffle douloureux.

Ce furent ses derniers mots.


	2. Chapitre 2

Point d'orgue d'une vie – Chapitre 2

°o°o°o°o°o°

Akaashi ne savait pas où il était. Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir. Il était impossible pour lui de parler. Il entendait vaguement des personnes s'agiter autour de lui. Il y avait des voix de femmes, des voix d'hommes. Certaines, parfois, lui étaient familières. Les pas allaient et venaient vers lui.

Parfois, on lui touchait le bras, la tête ou le visage. Une odeur agréable parvenait à ses narines. Elle changeait de temps en temps.

Plusieurs fois, il essaya de bouger, mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il aurait voulu lever la main, même se lever tout court, mais la tâche lui était interdite, tout comme celle de parler. Il avait envie d'appeler à l'aide, de dire où il se trouvait, mais ses cordes vocales avaient comme disparues.

Les voix qui lui parvenaient étaient tantôt douces, tantôt inquiètes. Il ne percevait pas tous les mots, seulement des brides comme ''… vas-tu… encore… nous… les gars…''. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Pourquoi tout était si confus ?

Il n'avait pas cette sensation de faim, ni de soif d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Peut-être était-il juste sur le chemin vers celle-ci en revanche. Cela devait être une question de temps. Sauf que le temps n'existait plus où il se trouvait. C'était le néant total.

°o°o°o°o°o°


	3. Chapitre 3

Point d'orgue d'une vie - Chapitre 3

Akaashi ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une grande pièce éclairée. Tout semblait immaculé. Était-ce à ça que la mort ressemblait ? Ou plutôt le paradis, s'il existait bel et bien ? C'était beaucoup moins effrayant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait plein d'appareils et de fils dans tous les sens.

Il réalisa rapidement. Il était dans un hôpital. Un bip régulier parvint à ses oreilles. C'était son propre pouls. Il était détendu. Aucune pression ne pesait sur lui. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. Il essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire. Quel était le dernier souvenir qu'il avait eu ? Il était avec Bokuto-san… dans la forêt. Il y avait eu l'accident du bus. Le ciel bleu s'était noirci de fumée. Tout brûlait autour de lui. Il ne se souvint de rien d'autre, sa mémoire devait lui faire défaut. Au moins, il se souvenait de son ami, de sa propre identité aussi. Il n'était pas devenu étranger à lui-même.

Quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce et sortit Akaashi de ses songes.

\- Akaashi-kun. Ravie de voir que tu vas bien.

\- Qui… êtes-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Sachi, je suis infirmière. Tu es à l'hôpital Est de Tokyo.

Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda sur les machines.

\- Tout me semble en ordre, c'est bon signe, lui sourit-elle. Je vais prendre ta main et tu vas faire ce que je te dis d'accord ?

Elle s'approcha du lit et lui prit la main avec une grande douceur.

\- Pousse avec tes doigts… Maintenant résiste… D'accord… Sers… Super, tout semble aller ! Je vais aller chercher le docteur. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, appuie ici, d'accord ?

Elle désigna un petit boîtier de commande sur le côté de son lit et s'en alla avant qu'Akaashi ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Quand elle lui avait pris le bras, il avait vu qu'il avait maigri. Il avait même sacrément perdu du muscle. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Et, plus important, quelque chose le tracassait. Il attendit longtemps, il sentit qu'il se rendormait. Au bout d'un temps incroyablement long pendant lequel il faillit se rendormir, une voix le ramena à la réalité :

\- Ah ! Akaashi-kun ! Enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Le docteur fit son entrée. Il avait environ la quarantaine, les cheveux légèrement grisonnants et un sourire amical dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Je… euh… Je vais bien. Enfin… je crois…

\- Tes parents vont être contents d'apprendre que tu es enfin réveillé, Sachi-san est partie les appeler. Je ne pense pas qu'ils tardent à arriver.

\- Attendez… J'ai du mal à comprendre. C'est quoi cette histoire de réveil ?

\- Tu as été pris dans un grave accident de car, tu t'en souviens ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Tu es tombé dans le coma. Cela fait un mois que tu dors.

Akaashi ne put répondre, le choc était trop important. Un mois ?! Non, c'était impossible ! Il avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques jours. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se rappela soudain un détail.

\- Et- Et mon ami ?! Bokuto-san. Que lui est-il arrivé ?!

\- Il va très bien. Il a eu une petite contusion à la tête et a été brûlé au troisième degré sur le bras, mais il se porte très bien. Il est souvent venu te voir, tu sais. Tout le service le connaît maintenant, c'est vraiment un garçon sympathique.

\- Je voulais aussi savoir… Je… Je ne sens plus mes jambes…

\- J'allais y venir. En fait, tu-

\- Keiji ! Keiji ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Sa mère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflée, suivit de son père, de sa petite-sœur et de Bokuto-san. Voir autant de monde d'un coup surprit le jeune homme. Ils lui souriaient tous, comme s'ils l'accueillaient de son retour d'un long voyage. Normal, après un mois passé à dormir... Il comprenait mieux d'où venaient toutes les voix qu'il entendait. Ce devait être eux qui lui parlaient parfois.

Le docteur redressa son lit pour qu'il puisse être assis. Bokuto était celui qui était le plus proche de lui, ses parents et sa petite sœur étaient à ses côtés, le long du lit.

\- Content de te voir, Akaashi, sourit doucement Bokuto.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on se soit quittés il y longtemps pourtant.

\- On a vraiment eu peur. Les médecins ne savaient pas quand tu te réveillerais, lui dit sa mère.

\- En tout cas, le plus important, c'est que tu ailles bien, Keiji, ajouta son père.

\- Bokuto-kun est souvent venu te voir, tu sais ? Il restait aussi longtemps à ton chevet que les heures de visites le permettaient, l'informa sa mère.

\- Le docteur me l'a dit aussi. Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, Bokuto-san ?

\- Oh tu sais, le temps passait vite ! J'avais toujours plein de choses à te dire ! Tu m'entendais d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui, mais je ne comprenais pas. Je ne percevais que des fragments de phrases. En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir d'apprendre que tu sois venu aussi souvent, lui sourit-il faiblement.

Il était encore fatigué, cela se sentait dans sa voix un peu éraillée, mais se forçait à faire bonne figure devant sa famille et son meilleur ami.

Soudain, alors qu'il venait de remercier Bokuto, sa petite sœur prit un objet posé contre le lit et commença à le porter dans ses bras. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, elle touchait donc absolument à tout, "l'âge de la découverte" comme ils appelaient ça. Ses parents paniquèrent un peu quand ils comprirent que leur fils avait vu l'objet en question. Akaashi fut surpris de voir ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Haha, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça ?

C'étaient eux qui l'avaient amené, il avait vu son père avec l'objet dissimulé derrière son dos en rentrant, mais n'avait pas pu voir ce que c'était. Maintenant qu'il savait, il trouvait ça assez drôle. Ils avaient dû avoir eu l'air bizarres de se trimballer avec partout. Si ça se trouve, ils allaient rendre visite à une autre personne qui leur avait demandé de lui apporter.

Sauf que ses parents, eux, ne rirent pas. Ni Bokuto-san, d'ailleurs. Ils abordaient tous un visage grave, comme s'ils n'avaient pas envie de lui dire quelque chose d'important. Akaashi perdit progressivement son sourire, comprenant petit à petit où ils voulaient en venir. Il chercha des réponses dans le regard de tous ceux présents, mais ne put rien trouver à cause de leurs têtes baissées.

\- Keiji, commença son père, cette jambe artificielle… elle est pour toi…

Il tomba des nues. Ils étaient en train de lui faire une blague, une très grosse blague. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, sa jambe était encore là, à côté de l'autre. Il resta un temps sans rien dire, figé. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se croyait encore dans un rêve. Ou plutôt, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était _encore_ dans un rêve, parce que quelque chose comme ça ne pouvait _pas_ lui arriver.

Il redevint maître de son corps et tira furieusement le drap qui couvrait ses jambes.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Tout disparut autour de lui.

Sa jambe droite était là. Mais la gauche s'arrêtait en-dessous de son genou.

Il essaya de les bouger.

Rien.

Il regarda précipitamment le docteur qui était toujours à côté de lui. Ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Quand on t'a trouvé, c'était déjà trop tard. Ta jambe était cassée de partout. Tu as été projeté en dehors du bus et tu as atterri sur un morceau de métal qui a détruit ta jambe. On ne pouvait rien faire sauf l'amputer. À part ça, un autre morceau de carcasse a touché ta colonne vertébrale. Ta moelle épinière a été épargnée, mais tu es momentanément paraplégique. Tu vas pouvoir réapprendre à marcher. Cela prendra du temps, mais c'est tout à fait possible. Nous allons aussi t'installer la prothèse que tu viens de voir. C'est un nouveau modèle, mais pas la première que nous mettons, tu finiras par t'y habituer. En attendant son installation, nous allons te fournir une autre prothèse de confort.

Akaashi resta silencieux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoire : la chute du bus, la douleur. Il se sentait nauséeux, les images dansaient autour de lui. Il allait craquer d'un instant à l'autre, il le savait.

\- Sortez…, demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Keiji, on sait q-

\- SORTEZ !

Ils le regardèrent tous, ahuris pendant quelques secondes, mais n'opposèrent pas plus de résistance et tout le monde qui était présent dans la salle, même le docteur, sortit.

\- Attends, reste s'il te plaît.

Akaashi retint la manche de Bokuto alors qu'il partait aussi. Ce dernier après s'être arrêté un temps, surpris, se retourna et s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda son ami. Son visage était dévasté. Lui-même était dévasté. Une telle nouvelle ne pouvait pas le laisser de marbre. Il était crispé. Bokuto lui mit une main contre le bras pour le réconforter.

\- Bokuto-san… ma jambe...

\- Akaashi…

Le brun paniqua.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas réel… ça ne peut pas être réel… Co-Comment je vais faire maintenant ?

Bokuto le regarda sans dire un mot, le regard douloureux. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il n'arrivait pas à penser à un moyen de le réconforter avec des mots. Il voyait le visage de son ami se décomposer petit à petit. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de se yeux.

\- Je ne peux plus marcher et… et si je ne peux plus marche, alors… alors je ne pourrais plus jouer au volley non plus, je-… on ne pourra plus jouer ensemble, Bokuto-san et- et les nationales de cet hiver, je ne serai- j-je ne pourrai pas-

Il baissa la tête et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Juste avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras, Bokuto vit des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le drap blanc du lit. Il l'étreint contre lui et Akaashi déversa tout son désespoir.

Bokuto ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il pleurait de tout son soûl, et tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il passait sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter. C'était une terrible nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, toute sa vie s'écroulait devant ses yeux. Il était paralysé et avait perdu une jambe, qui ne serait pas dans le même état que lui. Bokuto aussi était très touché par ce qui arrivait à son passeur. Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre sa douleur, mais il savait à quel point Akaashi aimait le volley et savoir qu'il n'en ferait plus était vraiment un coup dur.

Akaashi n'était pas censé apprendre aussi brutalement qu'il avait perdu sa jambe, ses parents et le docteur avaient prévu de lui annoncer calmement, mais malheureusement, le destin s'était une fois de plus acharné contre lui.

Il garda son ami de longues minutes dans les bras. Il avait grandement besoin de réconfort et il pouvait compter sur Bokuto pour être présent aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Ce dernier attrapa quelques mouchoirs qui étaient posés sur la table juste à côté du lit quand le brun se redressa enfin et les lui tendit. Akaashi avait les yeux rouges et légèrement enflés, le regard douloureux. Il essuya ses larmes et se moucha.

\- Je suppose que le principal est que je sois en vie…

Son ton était monotone. L'argenté y sentit comme la prémisse d'une longue dépression. Le regard d'Akaashi, toujours dirigé vers le bas rencontra soudain le bras de son aîné.

\- Est-ce ça a fait mal ?

Toute la peau du bras du capitaine était rouge et comme fripée. Sa brûlure lui laisserait une cicatrice à vie. Bokuto regarda dans la même direction que son cadet et leva un peu son bras.

\- Oh ça ? Ouais, j'ai douillé ! Ils ont même dû m'amener à l'hôpital des grands brûlés ! Haha t'imagines ! C'était vraiment flippant là-bas, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi j'y étais alors que les autres patients semblaient plus blessés que moi… Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Ils m'ont enlevé mon bandage il y a tout juste deux jours ! Regarde, ici, la brûlure ressemble à un oiseau, énorme, hein ?

Akaashi était rassuré que son capitaine prenne ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec autant de quiétude. C'était dans son caractère, après tout.

\- Mais c'est à cause de moi que ça t'est arrivé…

\- À cause de toi ? Mais pas du tout ! Tu sais, je retire une grande fierté de cette blessure en réalité. Ça me permet de ne pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce bout de carcasse, c'est pour te sauver que j'ai sacrifié mon bras : cette cicatrice, c'est la preuve que tu es en vie. Je l'ai montré à tous les gars de l'équipe et aussi à tous mes potes… et posté des photos sur Facebook aussi… Ouais, tout le monde le sait maintenant.

\- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Un peu ! Les informations en ont beaucoup parlé ! Tu sais, dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, nous ne sommes que six survivants sur dix-sept… On a vraiment eu de la chance.

Akaashi ne dit plus rien pendant quelques temps. Finalement, il avait eu plus de chance qu'il ne le pensait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Et… et les autres survivants ?

\- Des bras, jambes et côtes cassées, tu étais celui dans le plus mauvais état, si je peux dire… Je trouve ça quand même surprenant qu'on n'ait pas été si blessé que ça, moi et les autres. Ah, et il y avait un septième rescapé, mais il est décédé à l'hôpital, quelques jours après l'accident. Il avait reçu un morceau de métal dans l'abdomen, les médecins étaient assez pessimistes quant à son état. En revanche, ils étaient assez confiants pour toi ! Ton état était stable, on ne savait juste pas quand tu allais te réveiller. C'est pour ça que je suis venu tous les jours ! Je voulais être là quand tu te réveillerais, pour ne pas que tu sois tout seul !

\- Bokuto-san…

\- Oh ! Tu te souviens de Kirigari-san ? C'est lui qui nous a aidé après l'accident ! Et tu sais quoi ? Il est kiné ! Ici, dans cet hôpital ! C'est lui qui va te réapprendre à marcher ! Mais, rassure-toi, je serai là aussi, hein ! J'abandonne pas un copain ! Et puis, je veux te voir progresser et remarcher de nouveau !

Le regard de Bokuto était plein de détermination. Akaashi le regarda, d'abord surpris, puis un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et deux fils d'eau dévalèrent ses joues. Bokuto le remarqua presque aussitôt.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher une infirmière ?

\- Non, non, rien de tout ça. Ça me fait juste plaisir que tu sois là. J'aimerai être aussi confiant que toi en ce qui concerne mon état…

\- Akaashi.

Il se décala un peu pour mieux lui faire face et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- Ton ''état'', comme tu dis, n'est que temporaire. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus paralysé et en plus, tu as déjà une nouvelle jambe faite sur-mesure ! J'ai demandé à Kirigari-san, et il m'a dit qu'il est tout à fait possible de faire du volley avec une jambe artificielle ! Hé, tu sais, 'y a les jeux para-olympiques qui existent, ça montre bien que des gens dans ta situation peuvent très bien vivre normalement avec une prothèse !

\- Mais… et les gars de l'équipe, ils ont dit quoi ?

\- Ils sont aussi optimistes que moi ! Ils ont hâte que tu reviennes sur le terrain !

\- Tu te doutes bien que ça ne sera sûrement pas pour tout de suite ? Je veux dire, je ne vais pas remarcher en un mois, il me faudra au moins plus d'un an…

\- Même si on ne sera plus dans le même établissement, on pourra toujours faire des matchs autre part !

\- … J'espère que ça arrivera…

\- Bien sûr que ça va arriver !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Soudain, une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, c'était son père qui demandait si tout allait bien. Le brun hocha la tête et, après avoir considéré que son moment d'émotion était passé, les autorisa à entrer de nouveau dans la pièce. Quand ils entrèrent, il remarqua que sa mère pleurait. Elle était très touchée et triste de ce qui arrivait à son fils et savait que toute sa vie et ses perspectives d'avenir en seraient changées. Keiji essaya de la rassurer aussi bien qu'il put, même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais il préférait jouer sur les apparences plutôt que de voir sa mère dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas blesser son entourage, il n'avait jamais voulu, mais le destin avait fatalement amené sa vie dans une nouvelle bifurcation et il mettrait du temps à s'y faire.

Comme Bokuto s'en doutait, Akaashi fit une dépression. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer que ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus, et surtout qu'une lui ait été enlevée. Il avait été dans le coma une grande partie des vacances. À part sa famille et Bokuto, il n'autorisa personne à venir le voir. Il ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état de faiblesse. Il savait bien sûr que tous ses amis voulaient venir lui passer le bonjour, mais il déclina toutes les invitations. Psychologiquement, il ne se sentait pas encore très assuré pour parler de sa santé sans craquer ou montrer la moindre émotion qui contrastait avec le comportement que tout le monde lui connaissait. C'était différent pour Bokuto-san ; lui avait assisté à tout, et Keiji lui devait la vie. Il lui était redevable jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et puis, Bokuto-san savait tout, il ne posait pas de questions auxquelles le brun ne voulait pas répondre, c'était très bien. Il était très positif, cela faisait du bien au passeur de passer du temps avec lui, cela lui permettait d'oublier ses malheurs. Mais ces derniers persistaient. Ils revenaient à la charge dès que son esprit vagabondait, ce qui faisait qu'Akaashi était capable de changer d'humeur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il pouvait rire et l'instant d'après totalement broyer du noir au point où Bokuto peinait vraiment à le consoler.

Il rata un bon mois de cours. Son état ne lui permettait pas encore de reprendre une vie normale, mais petit à petit, il réussit à reproduire les gestes du quotidien, à une hauteur beaucoup moins haute qu'avant, bien sûr. Il effectuait tous ses déplacements en fauteuil roulant. Tout les muscles qu'il avait perdu - dans les bras du moins - revinrent assez rapidement, à force de faire rouler l'engin et de tendre le bras pour saisir la moindre chose.

Après plusieurs semaines d'absence aux cours, il revint finalement.

Il angoissait, Bokuto le voyait bien. Il n'était pas à l'aise et, en plus, sa dépression était loin d'être finie. Elle s'était même accentuée parce qu'il s'était dit que tout le monde allait le regarder de travers. L'argenté lui avait alors promis qu'il serait là si jamais cela arrivait et qu'il repousserait les mauvais curieux.

Bokuto était allé chercher Akaashi chez lui le matin. Sa nouvelle jambe n'était pas encore installée ; il avait pour l'instant une prothèse classique – de ''confort'' comme avait dit le médecin –, qui permettait de ne pas laisser son pantalon pendre dans le vide. Bokuto s'était bien gardé de lui dire que tout le lycée était bien sûr au courant de ce qu'il leur était arrivé à tous les deux et qu'ils avaient demandé une centaine de fois à l'argenté de leur montrer sa brûlure au bras. C'est vrai que c'était impressionnant, même lui avait été surpris quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il avait souffert, ça c'était certain. C'était comme un coup de soleil, mais en cent fois pire. Mais cette douleur, il l'avait supportée sans rien dire car ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait enduré Akaashi.

Il poussait donc le fauteuil de son ami qui restait silencieux, les mains posées sur ses jambes et la tête baissée. Bokuto comprit vite pourquoi. Dans le métro, plusieurs passagers le regardèrent discrètement et parfois se firent entre eux des commentaires en messes basses. Akaashi ne voulait pas les voir. Être différent des autres était trop difficile à accepter pour lui. Il avait déjà assez de mal à s'accepter lui-même.

Bokuto s'arrêta derrière l'angle d'un mur qui donnait sur leur lycée. Il sentait Akaashi légèrement trembler dans son fauteuil, ce qui fut confirmé quand il entendit sa voix hésitante quand il lui demanda :

\- Hey, ça va aller ? Je te ramène chez toi sinon, hein.

\- ... Non, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai été absent. Il faut que je m'y remette, je ne peux pas louper les cours indéfiniment.

\- On y va ?

Le brun hésita. Puis il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

\- Je vais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul à partir de là, merci de m'avoir poussé.

\- Pas de problème, Akaashi !

\- Ah, et... une dernière chose...

\- Oui ?

\- ... Tu peux... rester à mes côtés ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Akaashi mit les mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et sortit - accompagné de Bokuto - de sa cachette et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée. À peine eut-il franchi le portail que plusieurs paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Bokuto sentait la gêne de son cadet et fit en sorte que personne ne les approche. Dans le hall, ce fut encore pire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les conversations cessaient et un murmure collectif prit bientôt leur place. C'en fut trop pour Akaashi qui amena Bokuto dans un coin plus tranquille.

Cela faisait bizarre à Bokuto de voir Akaashi adopter un tel comportement. Le traumatisme de l'accident n'y était pas pour rien, il l'avait vu dans le métro à sa façon de triturer ses doigts. Ce qui faisait vraiment contraste était qu'en temps normal, il était tout à fait à l'aise en public, mais là, le fait de sentir les regards posés sur lui et le jugement dans les yeux des gens lui donnait envie de quitter la foule. Le fait qu'il passe d'un des plus grands à un des plus "petits" garçons du lycée n'y était non plus sûrement pas pour rien. Il adoptait toujours son air neutre et impassible, mais au fond de lui-même, il n'était pas aussi serein qu'il en avait l'air.

\- Ça ne va pas le faire..., dit-il tout bas.

\- Mais bien sûr que ça va le faire ! Hé, quand ils auront compris qu'il n'y a rien à voir, ils s'en iront !

\- Bokuto-san, ils nous prennent pour des bêtes de foire.

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Attends, on a quand même survécu à un accident de car, et en plus on est des joueurs importants de l'équipe de volley ! Ils nous connaissent tous, c'est normal qu'ils soient surpris de nous voir. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que ce soit de la curiosité mal placée, c'est juste que voir un mec en fauteuil roulant, ça se voit pas tous les jours, ici.

\- Hm...

\- Allez, on va aller en cours, ça va bientôt sonner.

Ils ressortirent de leur coin. Les couloirs s'étaient déjà bien vidés et quasiment tous les élèves avaient rejoint leur salle de cours. Bokuto et Akaashi durent se séparer. Le brun se dirigea vers sa salle de classe et, à mesure qu'il en approchait, une boule grandissait dans son ventre. Il voyait déjà tous les regards pleins de pitié se poser sur lui. Il soupira avant d'entrer.

Il crut faire une crise cardiaque. Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la porte, des cris de joie résonnèrent dans la classe. Akaashi, qui avait décidé pour des raisons stratégiques de garder la tête baissée, la releva subitement pour comprendre l'origine d'un tel élan. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Une grande banderole avec "Bon retour parmi nous, Akaashi-kun !" s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la salle et des élèves lancèrent des confettis. Le passeur resta interdit quelques secondes. Au début il ne comprit pas, puis réalisa qu'il avait peut-être mal jugé ses camarades de classe. Il s'en voulut profondément et eut honte de lui. Il ne le montra qu'un peu, mais il était très gêné par leurs cris de bienvenue. Cela lui faisait très plaisir, mais il ne s'en sentait pas digne. Il avait toujours été un élève très apprécié dans sa classe et l'entente avec ses camarades s'était toujours très bien passé. Il comprenait d'où venait une aussi grande marque d'affection.

Même quand les élèves s'agglutinèrent autour de lui, Akaashi remarqua qu'aucun ne regardait ses jambes ; personne ne le jugeait. Ses camarades s'étaient même pour certains assis sur des chaises pour être à sa hauteur, ce qu'il apprécia grandement. Il fut un peu charrié sur cela notamment, mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Ce n'était pas dit méchamment, un peu d'humour ne faisait pas de mal.

Le professeur les rappela vite à l'ordre et tous regagnèrent leurs places.

La matinée se passa lentement. Trop lentement au goût d'Akaashi. Malgré le très bon accueil de ses camarades, son mal-être n'était toujours pas parti. Le coup du coma l'avait achevé, cela ne se récupérait pas en quelques semaines seulement. On croit toujours que plus on dort, mieux on se porte après, mais Akaashi avait vite fait de réaliser que c'était tout à fait le contraire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de sa vie. Son cerveau était plutôt bien réveillé, mais tout son corps était encore endolori de sommeil. Et maintenant qu'il était paralysé, il avait l'impression que c'était encore pire.

C'était une sensation très étrange de ne plus sentir ses jambes. Il savait qu'elles étaient là, puisqu'il les voyait, et il sentait leur poids dès qu'il se déplaçait hors de son fauteuil, mais il n'avait plus aucune sensation. On pouvait lui donner un coup dedans qu'il ne sentait rien. Les médecins avaient dit que ce serait temporaire, mais cela en sera-t-il bien le cas ? Parce que, vu comment c'était parti, on ne pouvait pas vraiment en être certain.

La pause matinale sonna. Akaashi remercia tous les dieux existants et se précipita vers la sortie. Enfin, "précipita" était un bien grand mot, il n'allait pas vraiment vite avec son fauteuil et une migraine lui tiraillait de plus en plus la tête. Il croisa bientôt Bokuto qui était venu à sa rencontre.

\- Hey ! Akaa... shi... ?

Il s'arrêta progressivement dans son élan et afficha un air inquiet.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu as l'air fiévreux...

\- Ah... c'est juste un léger mal de crâne, ça va aller.

\- Hm... Bon, sinon, ça te dirait de revoir Konoha et Komi ? Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient absolument te saluer ! Remarque, ça fait tellement longtemps...

\- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir de les voir aussi.

Il n'eut pas sitôt fini de parler, que les deux garçons en question arrivèrent à leur rencontre.

\- Akaashi ! Si tu savais comment ça nous fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Héhé ! Ouais ! Tu nous as foutu la frousse ! Comment ça va alors ? Pas trop compliquée cette première journée de rentrée ?

\- Je suis content de revenir, ça me fait du bien de revoir tout le monde.

\- Ravi de l'entendre ! Hé, dis..., demanda Komi plus sérieusement, ça se passe bien avec... le fauteuil et tout ?

\- Ah ça... J'ai pas le choix pour l'instant, mes jambes sont paralysées, je ne peux plus marcher. Mais je me débrouille, on prend vite l'habitude.

\- Et... heu... il y a une rumeur comme quoi tu... aurais perdu une jambe.

Akaashi, les regarda un instant, interdit. Cela lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs. Après que Bokuto lui ait lancé un regard explicite, Konoha se reprit aussitôt :

\- Mais c'est qu'une rumeur, hein, pas besoin d'en faire un foin ! De toute façon, Akaashi, sache que, debout ou assis, tu restes le même à nos yeux ! On t'aime comme tu es.

\- Sinon, question pratique, dit Komi beaucoup plus bas en se rapprochant du brun, comment ça se passe pour _tu-sais-quoi_.

Il mima discrètement l'action avec sa main et Akaashi comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Il soupira de dépit. Il l'attendait cette question en même temps. Ils étaient des adolescents en pleine discussion après tout.

\- Je ne sens plus rien en-dessous de la ceinture.

\- Aaah ! Mince alors !

\- De toute façon, j'ai autre chose à penser en ce mo-

Il porta subitement la main à la tête. Bokuto intervint de suite :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- T'en fais pas, Bokuto-san, ça va, c'est juste passager.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer, lui conseilla Konoha. Tu m'as l'air exténué.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, je vous assure. Ça me fait juste bizarre de reprendre une vie normale après tout ce qu'il _nous_ est arrivé...

\- Mouais... surveilles ça, hein ?

Akaashi le promit à Konoha et Komi et ils parlèrent encore de deux ou trois choses triviales avant que la cloche ne sonne de nouveau. Akaashi se sépara d'eux et se dirigea vers sa salle avant que la cohue n'arrive dans sa classe. Les trois terminales parlèrent encore un peu.

\- Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? demanda Bokuto.

\- Il ne va pas bien, ça se voit direct, répondit Konoha.

\- Il a beaucoup maigri aussi et... je sais pas, son attitude pouvait nous laisser penser qu'il était comme avant, mais son regard... Même s'il a dormi pendant longtemps, il a encore des cernes.

\- Vous aussi vous avez remarqué... Évitez de lui répéter que je vous l'ai dit, mais il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que sa vie va totalement être différente maintenant... et il est très malheureux à cause de ça. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux, mais je ne sais pas quoi...

\- Crois-moi, je pense que tu en fais déjà beaucoup et je suis sûr qu'Akaashi t'en est très reconnaissant. Continue de faire la même chose, il appréciera, lui sourit Komi.

Ils se séparèrent à leur tour et retournèrent dans leurs salles respectives.

Midi sonna. Akaashi l'entendit de très loin. Tout était devenu flou. Sa tête tournait. Elle tournait trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Une douleur aigue traversait son crâne comme un millier de flèches lancées à pleine vitesse.

Il roula jusqu'à la porte. Sa vue était devenue toute floue. Il ne distinguait plus vraiment ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Quelqu'un se présenta devant lui et l'appela.

Bokuto avait décidé d'aller chercher Akaashi pour qu'ils puissent aller déjeuner ensemble. Mais c'était surtout pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Son cher passeur n'avait pas montré de bons signes de santé à la pause, ce qui avait attisé l'inquiétude de l'argenté.

Il entra dans sa classe et le repéra tout de suite. Il venait dans sa direction. Tout le monde était déjà sorti. S'en était-il rendu compte ? Aussitôt, Bokuto fronça les sourcils : quelque chose n'allait pas. Les mains du brun tremblaient quand elles se soulevaient pour aller repousser les roues ensuite. Mais le pire, c'était sa tête. Il était tout rouge, en particulier, au niveau du front et des joues, et semblait être en sueur.

\- Akaashi !

Il se rapprocha plus rapidement de lui et, au moment où il lui fit face, Akaashi vacilla sur sa chaise. Un réflexe de Bokuto l'empêcha de tomber. Il le recala doucement contre son dossier et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Hey, Akaashi... hé, réponds-moi...

Il lui tenait doucement les épaules. Il sentait comme elles étaient beaucoup plus osseuses que quelques mois auparavant. Cela rendait l'argenté très triste de constater son état. Il avait vu son évolution à l'hôpital, sans pouvoir y changer la moindre chose.

Akaashi avait gardé les yeux entrouverts et respirait lentement et bruyamment. Son souffle tremblait. Il le regardait mais ne semblait pas l'entendre. Le capitaine des chouettes lui mit une main sur le front, il était brûlant.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde quant à sa destination. L'infirmière fut un peu surprise de les voir débarquer sans crier gare, mais plutôt : "Madame ! Akaashi est en train de faire un malaise !"

La femme garda son sang-froid et l'ausculta quelques secondes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fait pas de crise. Il a juste un gros coup de fièvre, mélangé à de la fatigue. Accompagne-le à côté et installe-le sur un lit. Il va se reposer un peu ici.

Bokuto s'exécuta. L'infirmière partit lui chercher un petit sac de glace et le déposa sur la petite table de chevet à côté du lit.

L'argenté eu du mal à soulever son ami pour le mettre sur le lit, après lui avoir retiré sa chaussure – il en mettait aussi une sur sa prothèse pour ne pas qu'elle soit à découvert, mais il laissa celle-ci – et sa prothèse. Il l'assit avec toute la douceur du monde sur le lit. Cependant, il ne le lâcha pas et vint au contraire coller l'épaule du brun contre son buste et l'enlaça de ses bras. Il entendait plus nettement la respiration difficile du brun.

Akaashi sentit que Bokuto-san le prenait dans ses bras. Cela faisait du bien. Beaucoup de bien même. Son aîné sentait qu'il était au plus mal. Déjà que ça n'allait pas moralement, mais là, il sentait que la fatalité s'acharnait sur lui. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il ait attrapé un virus sur le chemin du lycée le matin-même. Il était si peu sortit en quasiment deux mois que ses défenses immunitaires en avaient pris un coup. Il était faible, il était _devenu_ faible, et sûrement condamné à le rester pour le restant de sa vie, vu comment les choses se déroulaient. Non, il n'allait pas bien.

Il sentit une nouvelle forme de chaleur quand Bokuto-san le mit contre lui. Ce n'était pas la même que celle de sa fièvre, mais quelque chose de réconfortant, de rassurant. Par la gestuelle, il avait l'air de lui dire : "Hey n'oublie pas que je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi". Difficilement, il leva ses bras pour venir tenir le bras de son aîné. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une nouvelle dimension. Tout était tellement plus agréable, il en oubliait presque sa douleur crânienne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bokuto le prenait dans ses bras. Cela était déjà arrivé quelques fois depuis son réveil. Il voyait toujours quand Akaashi broyait du noir et ne cherchait qu'à le rassurer en le prenant tout contre lui. C'était quand il sentait Akaashi se caler contre lui qu'il savait qu'il avait bien fait de venir le solliciter.

Il y avait un autre cas qui requérait l'enveloppe musclée de Bokuto : c'étaient les fois où il faisait des crises. Ça n'était arrivé que trois fois pour l'instant, mais dans ses moments-là, Akaashi était détruit moralement. Ceci pouvait être dû à n'importe quelle cause. Parfois, juste le fait de se souvenir qu'il ne pourrait plus faire de volley avant très longtemps le mettait dans un état incroyable. La première fois qu'il avait vraiment craqué, Bokuto avait été pris totalement au dépourvu. Il s'était dit que l'enlacer pourrait le calmer et ça avait marché, visiblement. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au cœur. Il ne supportait pas de voir son meilleur ami souffrir de la sorte.

Quand il sentit que le brun commençait à se détendre, il le redéposa sur le matelas pour le laisser dormir.

Akaashi sombra dans le sommeil. Il n'avait pas été habitué depuis longtemps à côtoyer d'autres personnes, ni à réfléchir autant pour les cours. Bokuto lui apportait quand même les devoirs à l'hôpital, pour qu'il ne prenne pas trop de retard. Mais tous ces éléments étaient fatiguant et le brun s'en retrouvait épuisé. Et puis il faut dire que sa force de combat avait été réduite : moralement, il n'était pas en forme. Ses jambes avaient disparu son avenir et ses espoirs avec elles. Qui voudra bien de quelqu'un d'handicapé ? Même s'il remarche un jour, on verra qu'il ne sera pas comme tout le monde. Peut-être devra-t-il se servir d'une canne à vie...

Il fit des cauchemars, les mêmes qu'il faisait depuis son réveil. C'en devenait presque une habitude.

Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux quand il entendit Bokuto l'appeler. Il se tenait à côté de lui avec un plateau du self. L'odeur parvint aux narines d'Akaashi. Il eut la nausée. Il se redressa comme il le put sur le lit pour s'asseoir, aidé de Bokuto.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais… j'ai pas le cœur à manger...

\- Akaashi, il faut que t'avales un truc, tu ne pourras jamais tenir sinon.

Akaashi le regarda et lut de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il avait tant fait pour lui, il fallait qu'il arrête de faire sa mauvaise tête. S'il l'exaspérait de trop, il pourrait finir par le laisser, et ça il en était hors de question. À contrecœur, mais pour le bien de sa relation avec son meilleur ami, il prit le plateau sur ses genoux et mangea sous le regard bienveillant de Bokuto.

Quand celui-ci vit qu'il acceptait la nourriture, l'atmosphère se détendit progressivement. Ils parlèrent de plusieurs sujets différents et Akaashi lui offrit même quelques sourires. Voyant qu'il allait de mieux en mieux, Bokuto ajouta :

\- Oh, tu souviens de cette fille dont je t'ai parlé ?!

\- La petite brune de la terminale 4 ?

\- Oui, exactement celle-là ! Eh bien, j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'aller la voir pour entamer une conversation, genre pour apprendre à se connaître. Bon, tu sais bien comment je suis, je devais absolument l'impressionner, et encore plus devant ses copines.

\- Attends, laisse-moi deviner : tu as encore gaffé en l'appelant par un autre prénom ? Ou en lui sortant du flirt des années 30 ? Le taquina le brun avec un sourire en coin.

\- Haha, meilleur que ça : pendant que j'étais en train de lui parler et d'exposer toutes mes qualités d'une façon très virile, je ne regardais pas le chemin. Je me suis mangé un lampadaire.

Akaashi le regarda un instant puis commença à rire. Son rire s'intensifia un peu jusqu'à ce que Bokuto ne le coupe.

\- Attends, attends, le pire, c'est que je marchais vraiment vite donc je me suis cogné vraiment fort, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et j'ai renversé sa boisson...

Akaashi partit dans un fou rire. Les maladresses de Bokuto étaient vraiment uniques.

\- ... sur sa chemise, finit l'argenté.

C'en fut trop pour le brun qui se plia en deux et se tint les côtes tellement il riait. Ça faisait vraiment du bien. Il n'avait pas ri comme ça depuis une éternité. Il sentait un poids s'enlever de son corps. Bokuto riait aussi à gorge déployé à côté de lui. Il avait visé juste en racontant cette anecdote à son ami.

Ils parlèrent encore deux minutes et Bokuto dut retourner en cours. Akaashi resta à l'infirmerie. Il avait bien ri, mais était encore très fatigué et son mal de crâne - bien qu'un peu estompé - était toujours présent. Il se recoucha dans les draps et ferma les yeux.

Bokuto avait été ravi de partager ce moment avec Akaashi. Cela lui montrait que malgré sa dépression, il restait toujours son ''vrai lui'' enfoui quelque part. Son cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur quand il l'avait vu rire. Peut-être qu'il commençait enfin à accepter son sort...

L'après-midi se passa plutôt rapidement, au grand soulagement de Bokuto qui put rejoindre Akaashi dès la fin de ses cours. Il arriva à l'infirmerie avec le sourire, prêt à le reconduire chez lui en lui racontant toutes sortes de bêtises pour le faire rire de nouveau. Il entra dans la pièce sombre. Ses yeux mirent un certain temps avant de s'habituer à la pénombre. Il les plissa et remarqua le corps d'Akaashi recroquevillé dans les draps. Au début, il se dit juste qu'il dormait encore, mais quand il remarqua les secousses qui agitaient son corps, il changea tout de suite d'idée. Il se rapprocha rapidement du lit et entendit ses gémissements. "Akaashi". Il enleva les draps qui l'enveloppaient et le prit dans ses bras.

Il était face à ces moments de dépression qui survenaient sans prévenir et réduisait le moral d'Akaashi à zéro... non, à moins cent. Ce dernier pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et dès que Bokuto le prit contre lui, il s'agrippa désespérément à sa chemise, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à repasser dans le positif.

Bokuto sentait sa chemise être mouillée progressivement par les larmes de son cadet. Akaashi essayait de parler, mais seuls des bouts de mots incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche. Il était méconnaissable dans cet état. Dire que cela avait dû n'être provoqué que par une pensée quelconque. Inquiète, l'infirmière arriva dans la pièce. Bokuto la rassura en lui disant qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait et qu'il était habitué à gérer ce genre de situation. Elle repartit pour les laisser en paix, mais demanda quand même à Bokuto de la prévenir si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'argenté le garda encore de longues minutes contre lui. Ses crises étaient violentes et la fatigue ne faisait qu'accentuer leur amplitude. Sans le coma, Bokuto était persuadé qu'Akaashi n'aurait pas autant pleuré. Il y aurait eu la dépression, c'est certain, mais pas ces moments terrifiants où il devenait plus vulnérable que jamais. À chaque fois, Bokuto sentait que lui aussi était sur le point de craquer, mais il se forçait à garder la tête froide. Pour Akaashi. S'il voyait que son aîné était trop atteint émotionnellement, à sa dépression viendrait s'ajouter de la culpabilité, et cela il en était hors de question. Parfois, le soir, dans son lit, le capitaine des chouettes repensait à son ami et c'était là qu'il s'autorisait à verser des larmes. Garder son sang-froid avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Le contre-coup était dur.

Akaashi n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il s'était trompé. Cela ne pouvait pas s'y faire en si peu de temps. Après tout, les blessures psychologiques n'ont pas les mêmes capacités de guérison que les blessures physiques. Cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps. Peut-être commencerait-il à aller mieux après qu'il ait recommencé à marcher… Il savait que le brun consultait une psychologue, il espérait que son aide pourrait l'aider à remonter la pente avec le temps.

Quand il se fut enfin calmé, Bokuto le ramena chez lui et passa même la soirée en sa compagnie. Les parents de Keiji insistèrent pour qu'il partage leur repas, histoire de remonter le moral de leur fils. Ils appréciaient beaucoup l'énergie que déployait le terminal pour le bien de son ami et lui offrir un repas de temps en temps était, selon eux, la moindre des choses qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et, en plus de réconforter le brun, l'argenté apportait en même temps un peu de gaité chez les Akaashi. Bokuto avait promis de rester à ses côtés pour toutes les épreuves que Keiji allait subir. Ils avaient eu cet accident ensemble, ils affronteraient tout ce qui s'en suivrait ensemble.

Les semaines à venir ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Akaashi avait repris un semblant de vie normale. Étrangement, et pour le plus grand bonheur de Bokuto, il ne fit qu'une seule crise lors de celle-ci, sur le chemin de retour du lycée. Progressivement, il se réhabituait à son ancien rythme de vie. Cela lui faisait du bien, travailler pour oublier ses malheurs était assez efficace. Il se complaisait d'ailleurs dans les exercices de mathématiques. Keiji avait toujours aimé les chiffres, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que travailler avec eux depuis son réveil aurait été une telle révélation. Quand il sentait qu'il commençait à déprimer, il s'installait à son bureau et pouvait passer des heures dans des exercices en tous genres. Il était fatigué, certes, mais il arrivait à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour faire autre chose et cela l'apaisait. Cette idée lui était venue de sa psychologue : se distraire, penser à autre chose, faire une activité qu'on aimait bien. Ça avait été une bonne idée.

Bokuto était toujours aussi présent dans sa vie, à son plus grand soulagement. Les maths seules ne pouvaient pas l'aider, bien sûr. L'argenté venait le voir dès qu'il le pouvait, en particulier aux pauses, au lycée. Ils passaient aussi du temps avec les gars de l'équipe. Plus que des équipiers, ils étaient aussi leurs amis. Keiji n'avait pas assisté à un seul entraînement de volley depuis sa reprise des cours. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Le volley restait sa passion, même cloué dans ce fauteuil, et il ne pouvait pas retourner dans un endroit où il avait passé tant de formidables moments et se dire qu'ils faisaient désormais partis de son passé. Tout cela était encore trop tôt.

Bokuto passa le week-end avec lui. Keiji se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas en avoir marre. Intérieurement, la culpabilité le rongeait. Cet accident, le fait qu'ils se soient tous les deux trouvés dans ce bus, c'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à en parler à l'argenté. Il voulait s'excuser, mais le courage lui manquait encore, comme pour les entraînements de volley. De plus, il avait aussi du mal à faire face dignement à sa famille, un incident en entraînant un autre, il serait probablement la cause de la ruine de ses proches. Ils lui avaient prévu une superbe prothèse pour remplacer sa jambe. Il n'osait imaginer combien l'objet et son installation avait coûté.

Deux fois par semaine, depuis son réveil, Akaashi voyait Kirigari-san, le kiné qui les avaient grandement aidés pendant l'accident. Lui n'avait eu que quelques côtes cassées et deux-trois blessures superficielles. Comme Bokuto, c'était un miracle qu'il s'en soit aussi bien sortit. Le brun s'était un peu renseigné, avec son capitaine, sur le déroulement de l'accident qui avait été reconstitué par les enquêteurs. Les personnes qui s'en étaient sorties se trouvaient toutes plus ou moins dans la même zone du car et, dans sa chute, l'angle et les tonneaux que le car avait effectués ont fait que certains aient survécus et d'autres non.

Le travail de Kirigari-san était de s'assurer que les muscles de ses jambes ne s'atrophient pas totalement même pendant son coma, il était venu lui masser les jambes, une façon aussi pour lui de continuer à le soutenir même après l'accident. Bokuto et lui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup parlé, lors de leurs rencontres et des liens s'étaient créés. Keiji aussi s'entendait bien avec cet homme, il était très doux et avenant et le fait d'avoir partagé un cauchemar commun les rapprochaient encore plus. Il rassurait beaucoup Keiji lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Il n'était pas le premier grand blessé qu'il soignait et d'autres personnes dans des conditions pires que la sienne avaient réussi à marcher de nouveau. Ses jambes étaient peut-être paralysées pour le moment, mais viendrait un temps où, progressivement, la paralysie s'en irait et il pourrait retrouver l'usage de ses membres inférieurs.

La deuxième semaine débuta normalement. La plupart des élèves du lycée avaient cessé de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Il en restait bien quelques-uns, mais ceux-ci le faisaient discrètement et Akaashi arrivait à les ignorer. Bokuto n'y était pas pour rien. Dès qu'il voyait ou entendait qu'on parlait de son ami et de sa condition, il s'arrangeait pour lancer un regard noir aux indiscrets en question, et les faire taire.

Bokuto était heureux de voir Akaashi se remettre progressivement de ses émotions et aller de l'avant. Parfois, l'argenté oubliait même qu'il avait un fauteuil : Akaashi restait Akaashi. Ce n'était pas un stupide accident qui allait le changer.

Cependant, il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter. Sous ses airs revigorés, le brun cachait beaucoup de choses. En une semaine, on ne pouvait pas passer de _je vais mal_ à _je vais beaucoup mieux_ d'un coup. Parfois, il sentait qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il se ravisait. Bokuto était persuadé que cela avait un rapport avec ses jambes (quoi d'autre ?) mais que s'il en parlait, son moment de bonheur s'en irait. Il savait combien il était difficile pour lui de montrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en plus de se calmer lorsqu'il allait mal.

\- Akaashi ?

Il allait lui demander de lui dire ce qu'il le tracassait alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, mardi après-midi. En général, Bokuto allait aux entraînements de volley et Akaashi restait dans une salle à faire diverses choses avant qu'ils ne rentrent ensemble.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il essaya d'être direct pour ne pas tourner autour du pot trop longtemps et de n'avoir qu'un semblant de réponse qu'une fois qu'ils devraient se séparer.

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça fait du bien de reprendre une vie normale.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

Le brun le regarda un instant. Bokuto perçut de l'hésitation.

\- Oui, je le sais bien. Mais tout va bien pour le moment, alors il n'y a aucune raison de t'en faire.

\- Pour tes jambes, qu'est-ce que t'as dit Kirigari-san à ton dernier rendez-vous ?

Le regard d'Akaashi se ternit une seconde lorsqu'il entendit le mot « jambes ». Mais ce regard retrouva vite cette étrange neutralité.

\- Que ça irait mieux un jour. Au fait, il nous invite toi et moi à prendre un repas avec lui samedi midi, t'es dispo ?

\- Sans blague ?! Oui, chouette ! Bien sûr que suis dispo ! Tu viendras aussi ?

Le brun hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il nous en parle de ce repas, il était temps qu'il ait lieu !

Ils se séparèrent bientôt quand l'argenté l'eut conduit devant son porche. Bokuto n'était pas serein. Akaashi évitait la conversation quand on lui parlait de ses jambes, ou de son état en général. S'il l'évitait, c'est qu'il n'était pas bien, il en avait la preuve maintenant. Bokuto sentait ce genre de choses. Ils étaient suffisamment proches, avec Akaashi, pour qu'il ne remarque pas ces petits changements. Il n'était pas normal qu'il fasse comme tout si allait bien. Le problème était que si Akaashi ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Il lui tendait occasionnellement des perches, libre était à l'ex-passeur de s'en saisir ou non. L'argenté se disait que cela finirait par sortir de toute façon… mais il ne savait pas dans quelles conditions. _Malheur ruminé, explosion assurée_ , lui disait sa grand-mère, et elle avait raison.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Keiji souffla. Son cœur battait très vite, il avait du mal à retrouver un rythme normal. Ce n'était pas le fait de pousser le fauteuil qui le fatiguait, mais de voir que Bokuto-san commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

Il ne voulait pas parler de lui. Il se contentait de dire qu'il allait bien. Lui seul savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il était hors de question pour lui de se laisser aller à ses larmes. Marre de pleurer, il allait vraiment finir par mourir de déshydratation. Il savait qu'il aurait à faire face à ses problèmes à un moment ou un autre, il n'arrivait juste pas à se décider quand.

Il était loin de se douter que cela arriverait plus vite que prévu.

Jeudi après-midi, la classe d'Akaashi avait cours de sport. Bien sûr, le garçon restait sur le côté du terrain d'athlétisme du lycée qui se trouvait en extérieur. Ils devaient faire des tours de terrain et calculer leur VMA en binômes. Pratique pour qu'Akaashi puisse quand même participer, il s'était donc mis en groupe avec un ami de sa classe. Le problème, dans ce cours de sport, c'était que leur classe travaillait avec une autre. Les classes étaient créées en fonction des niveaux des élèves, c'était partout comme ça au Japon et, pour le plus grand malheur de la classe 6, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec la classe 1. ' _De la mixité !_ ' avaient déclarés les professeurs. Dans l'ensemble, les élèves étaient tous très gentils et sociables, la différence de niveau n'était aucunement un mur entre eux. Mais, il y avait aussi dans cette classe un petit groupe de cinq délinquants qui menait la vie dure à tout le monde. Il ne faisait aucun effort au lycée, aucun effort en cours, et tout le monde en avait marre.

Le hasard fit qu'Akaashi se retrouva avec eux lorsque ses camarades couraient. C'était intenable. Leur professeur était à l'autre bout du grand terrain et ne voyait rien de ce qu'il se passait entre les lycéens. Au début, ils restaient dans leur coin, à raconter des bêtises.

Ce fut quand ils encerclèrent soudainement le brun que celui-ci commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

\- Akaashi-kuuuun, alors comment te portes-tu ? dit l'un avec un ton plein de dédain.

\- Vous me cachez la vue, je ne peux rien voir.

\- Hé ! Il t'a posé une question alors tu réponds !

Il donna un coup de pied dans le fauteuil du brun. Son cœur s'accéléra.

\- Ça va. Maintenant poussez-vous.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on en a fini avec toi ?

\- Ça fait quoi de ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses jambes ? Ça te manque de courir après ton ballon de volley ?

Ils explosèrent de rire. Akaashi en profita pour tenter de s'en aller.

\- Tututu ! Où tu vas comme ça ? On n'a pas fini de te causer !

Il poussa violemment son fauteuil avec son pied.

\- Laissez-moi.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Bokuto était avec toi lors cet accident et même qu'il t'avait sauvé ! Je vous vois souvent ensemble tous les deux : tu dois être un vrai fardeau pour lui, nan ?

Akaashi baissa le regard. La conversation allait sur un terrain qu'il n'appréciait pas.

\- J'aurais été lui, je t'aurai laissé crever ! Sérieux, qui serait assez fou pour aller sauver quelqu'un dans cette situation ?

Le brun lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Hé ! Tu m'regardes pas comme ça, l'handicapé ! J'suis pas sûr que tu sois en position de force, là !

Il le prit par le col et le souleva légèrement de sa chaise roulante. Akaashi soutint son regard, malgré tout. En temps normal, il avait quasiment une tête de plus que ce garçon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui montre qu'assis, il se retrouvait intimidé.

\- T'essaie de faire quoi, là ? Tu me manques de respect, où je rêve ?

\- Lâche-le tout de suite, Takihara-kun !

Les membres du « gang » se retournèrent en direction de la voix. C'était Rikuya, une camarade de classe d'Akaashi. Il s'entendait bien tous les deux. Le brun aurait même dit qu'il pouvait l'appeler son _amie_. C'était elle qui avait passé les cours à Bokuto pour qu'il les lui apporte. Quand Akaashi était revenu en cours, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé en lui expliquant exactement ce qu'ils avaient vu dans chaque leçon. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et de bienveillant. Preuve en était qu'elle tenait tête à ces abrutis alors que tout le monde tremblait dans son coin.

\- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, pauvre tache. T'as intérêt à t'en aller si tu veux pas que je te mette la misère.

Semblant n'écouter que son courage, Rikuya fit un pas en direction du groupe.

\- J'ai dit : lâche-le.

Un des garçons la poussa violemment et elle se retrouva sur le sol.

\- C'est avec moi que vous un avez un problème, alors laissez-là en dehors de ça, s'énerva le brun.

Un rictus fit se déformer les lèvres de Takihara.

\- Très bien…

La jeune fille essaya de se rediriger vers le groupe, mais les quatre autres délinquants l'empêchèrent de passer.

\- Revenons à nos moutons, dit l'autre en relâchant Akaashi dans son fauteuil. Il y a une rumeur qui dit que tu aurais perdu une jambe… Elle est vraie ?

Akaashi devint tout pâle. Qu'est-ce que ces gars prévoyaient de lui faire ? Il fut laissé sans voix. Il ne pouvait déjà pas en parler à son meilleur ami, alors à ces types…

Son sang se glaça progressivement, à mesure que Takihara s'approchait de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être tout petit dans sa chaise. Petit et tellement vulnérable.

\- Est-ce que c'est… cette jambe ?

Il balança son pied violemment dans sa jambe droite, la paralysée. Akaashi ne sentit rien, aucune douleur, mais la violence du coup le figea. Il était tétanisé de peur. S'il pouvait lui faire ça aux jambes, où il ne sentait plus rien, il n'osait imaginer l'effet que ça aurait sur une autre partie de son corps. Il commença à trembler. Il oublia tout le monde qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Il était sans défense.

\- Non… ? Alors ça doit être celle-LÀ ?

Il donna un nouveau coup de pied dans son autre jambe cette fois-ci et il sentit le plastique de sa jambe artificielle. Le brun n'osait plus le regarder. Il ne devinait que trop bien la suite.

\- Parfait. Tenez-le, les mecs.

Des bras puissants le forcèrent à rester dans le fond de sa chaise et à ne faire aucun mouvement avec ses bras. Takihara souleva sa jambe gauche.

\- Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si t'avais été tétraplégique.

\- Non ! L-Laissez-moi ! A-Arrêtez !

Avec une facilité presque déconcertante, Takihara décrocha la jambe de confort du brun, comme on enlève le bouchon d'une bouteille. Akaashi écarquilla les yeux. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre.

\- Wow ! Vraiment comme une vraie ! s'émerveilla l'autre.

\- Rends… Rends-la moi…, souffla le brun.

\- Oh ? Tu la veux ? La voilà !

Il la tendit dans sa direction. On le lâcha et Akaashi essaya de l'attraper, mais Takihara la retira aussitôt vers lui et recommença le processus plusieurs fois. Les cinq garçons se moquaient à gorge déployée du pauvre Akaashi. Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Il commença à trembler sérieusement.

\- Bah alors ? On n'y arrive pas ? Aidez-le un peu les gars !

Soudain, Akaashi fut projeté en avant et s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol. Le souffle lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas se relever, il essaya bien, mais il n'avait pas encore retrouvé assez de forces pour s'appuyer sur ses bras et se redresser. Et avec ses jambes qui ne bougeaient plus… Toutes ses tentatives furent des échecs, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire de plus belle les autres garçons. Rikuya criait qu'on le laissât tranquille et voulait allez l'aider, mais les autres l'en empêchaient.

Takihara vint s'accroupir un peu plus loin devant le brun.

\- Allez, viens la chercher si t'en es capable !

Akaashi se sentait mal, il avait mal partout et mourait de honte. Il voulait renoncer, abandonner, il ne faisait pas le poids contre ces types… pas dans cette condition. Mais il fallait qu'il récupère sa prothèse. Ses parents avaient déjà dépensé une petite fortune dedans, il ne fallait pas que ces idiots l'abîment.

Dans un effort surhumain, il essaya de ramper en direction de sa jambe. Les cris des autres étaient assourdissants, sa tête tournait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se rapprochait toujours un peu plus et toujours un peu plus, Takihara reculait. Il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, donner tout ce qu'il avait, ça n'était pas suffisant. Il n'était pas de taille, il n'était _plus_ de taille et ne le serait sans doute _plus jamais_. S'il n'arrivait pas à prendre soin d'une fausse jambe, comment pourrait-il espérer remarcher un jour ? Sa vue se brouilla de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des larmes de frustration courir sur ses joues. Il serra les dents et regarda sa prothèse comme s'il lui en voulait de s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il baissa la tête en posant son front contre son avant-bras, vaincu, essayant de retenir encore un peu ses sanglots. Il n'y parvint pas et les autres le remarquèrent rapidement.

\- Oh ? Tu pleures ? Pardon ! Je voulais pas ! Aha ! Mec sérieusement ? T'es vraiment pitoyable ! T'aurais mieux fait d'y rester ! On n'a pas besoin de faibles comme toi, ici ! Venez les gars, on va lui faire comprendre à quel point il est inutile !

Bokuto était en cours de mathématiques. Contrairement à son passeur, il n'y comprenait rien. Ça n'avait jamais été son truc de toute façon… Ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer. Il aurait tout donné pour aller jouer au volley plutôt que de rester assis sur cette chaise !

Il tourna la tête pour regarder dehors. L'avantage, c'est qu'il était toujours assis près de la fenêtre, merci la source de distraction. Il y avait des personnes en cours de sport. S'il ne se trompait pas, c'était la classe d'Akaashi. Il le cherchait du regard quand il remarqua un petit attroupement. Rikuya-chan criait et essayait de bouger, mais un garçon la retenait. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux.

Le fauteuil d'Akaashi était là… mais vide ! Akaashi ne quittait jamais son fauteuil ! Bokuto plissa les yeux pour mieux essayer de discerner ce qu'il se passait, un muret lui obstruait la vue… Des gars avaient l'air de se défouler… sur… quelqu'un…

À l'instant où les mots ralentirent dans sa tête, le sang de l'argenté ne fit qu'un tour. Presque instinctivement, il se leva et se précipita hors de la salle. Il n'entendit pas son enseignant l'appeler pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Bokuto ne le sut pas, mais peu après son départ, tous les élèves de sa classe se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour savoir ce qui avait pu obliger Bokuto à partir si pressamment.

Le capitaine courait à toute vitesse, aussi rapidement que ses muscles lui permettaient. En deux minutes, il aperçut les lieux. Il vit Akaashi à terre, quatre mecs étaient en train de le tabasser, et sa prothèse était sur le sol, un peu plus loin d'eux.

Il ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course. Il poussa violemment le premier garçon, et décocha des coups de poings aux autres. Les autres élèves avaient eu trop peur pour faire la moindre chose. Il frappa aussi le garçon de première qui retenait Rikuya. Celle-ci se précipita hors du groupe pour alerter leur professeur.

Bokuto ne suivait plus que ses instincts. Il était dans une colère noire. Il attrapa avec une facilité incroyable – que ses muscles ne lui auraient peut-être pas permis en temps normal – les garçons se tordant de douleur près de son ami et les balança loin de ce dernier.

Finalement, avec une délicatesse extrême, il prit Akaashi dans ses bras et partit l'installer sur sa chaise. « Il n'y a plus rien à voir » furent ses premiers et derniers mots à l'attention du petit public qui avait vu toute la scène. Il parla si froidement que cela les dissuada de rester à regarder. Le pauvre Akaashi était en pleurs et se tenait les côtes avec les bras. Il était couvert d'un mélange de terre et de poussière et diverses écorchures lui parsemaient le visage et les bras. Bokuto lui ramena sa jambe, la lui remit et emmena son ami en dehors du stade.

Il rentra dans le lycée. Les pleurs pourtant discrets d'Akaashi résonnèrent dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie. Bokuto n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'il avait été le sauver. L'infirmière paniqua lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état du jeune homme.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il s'est fait ruer de coups. Je pense que vous devriez appeler une ambulance. Je vais l'allonger sur le lit.

Il l'amena près d'un des lits et, toujours aussi délicatement, il le porta et le posa dessus. Akaashi était si contracté et la douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait pas s'allonger bien droit.

\- J'ai besoin de l'ausculter avant, commença l'infirmière.

Dans son état, Bokuto sut que cela n'allait pas être possible. L'infirmière lui demanda d'essayer de le calmer et s'en alla dans la pièce d'à côté chercher de quoi le désinfecter et le bander. Akaashi continuait de déverser toutes les larmes de son corps et était secoué de spasmes. L'argenté s'assit sur le lit, en tailleur, et prit le brun sur ses genoux, tout contre lui. Il l'enlaça comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il lui caressait les cheveux et le dos et lui disant que tout était fini et qu'il allait aller mieux. Il lui dit aussi qu'il était là et que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal. Akaashi avait du mal à se calmer, mais il se détendit suffisamment pour que Bokuto puisse l'allonger. Ce dernier descendit du lit et mit le brun sur le dos. Il lui ouvrit sa chemise pour que l'infirmière puisse regarder l'étendue des dégâts. Bokuto partit mouiller un chiffon pour lui nettoyer le visage. Quand il revint, il ne put constater avec effroi les marques que ces brutes lui avaient laissés. Il essaya de ne rien montrer et entreprit de nettoyer son ami.

\- Chhh, ça va aller, Akaashi, je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'en faire… chhh…

Le brun n'arrivait pas à répondre tellement les sanglots obstruaient sa gorge. Sur son visage se dépeignait un mélange de larmes et de poussière. L'argenté avait du mal à rester de marbre.

\- En effet, je vais appeler une ambulance. Reste avec lui, Bokuto-kun.

Bokuto reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- J'ai-… J'ai mal…, dit le blessé en chuchotant.

\- Tout va bien, une ambulance va bientôt arriver, le rassura-t-il de la même voix.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je vais… mourir ?

\- …Non ! Bien sûr que non, Akaashi.

\- Bokuto-san… tout-… tout ça… c'est de ma faute…

\- Absolument pas ! Ce sont ces mecs à qui il faut en vouloir !

\- Je… je ne parle pas de ça… l'ac-… l'accident… le car… si-… si on avait pris celui d'avant c-comme on avait prévu, on-… on-

Sa voix se perdit et les pleurs reprirent le dessus. Bokuto se pencha sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son corps était tremblant, si tremblant… La détresse d'Akaashi était si grande. Voilà qu'il s'accusait d'être le responsable de ce malheureux accident.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Akaashi. On ne pouvait pas savoir… Personne ne le pouvait…

Les pleurs d'Akaashi remplissaient la pièce. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, c'était trop. Il avait tout gardé pour lui trop longtemps, créant ainsi l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Il sentait que cette-fois, Akaashi ne s'en remettrait pas aussi facilement. Ces garçons l'avaient humilié, enlevé toute dignité et surtout : ils l'avaient fait souffrir. Et ça, c'était impardonnable. Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir indemnes, Bokuto s'en faisait la promesse. Et si jamais Akaashi en gardait des séquelles, il se promettait de faire de leur vie un enfer.

Il reporta son attention sur Akaashi. Il se cramponnait solidement à sa chemise et avait enfoui sa tête dans son torse. Il allait devoir le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Bokuto lui caressait les cheveux, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire étant donné son état. Il aurait aimé avoir une baguette magique et annuler tous les malheurs de son ami. Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas cet acharnement du destin.

L'ambulance ne tarda pas et Akaashi fut emmené à l'hôpital. Bokuto ne put pas l'accompagner, on lui refusa. Il vit pourtant la détresse dans le regard de son ami quand il reçut la réponse négative. Ses yeux le suppliaient de venir avec lui. Jamais avant il n'aurait imaginé qu'Akaashi puisse autant avoir besoin d'une aide psychologique. En définitive, il avait eu tort : l'accident l'avait changé. L'accident les avait changés.

L'argenté ne pouvait rien faire, sauf le regarder s'éloigner, vaincu et impuissant.

Bokuto ne revit Akaashi que trois jours plus tard. Entre temps, il était allé voir les parents de ce dernier pour avoir des nouvelles. Ce n'était pas bon : la blessure qui était à l'origine de sa paralysie temporaire s'était un peu rouverte et le pauvre passeur était sous morphine tellement la douleur lui était insupportable. Ces brutes de délinquants lui avaient cassé deux côtes en plus de lui avoir rouvert sa blessure et de lui avoir infligé de gros dégâts psychologiques. Les parents de Keiji avaient porté plainte et les cinq garçons avaient été exclus de Fukurodani. Ils allaient devoir non seulement rédiger une lettre de pardon chacun, mais en plus payer la plus grande partie des frais d'hospitalisation du brun. C'était leurs parents qui avaient dû faire une drôle de tête.

Bokuto était inquiet. Il espérait que cette blessure ne le paralyserait pas définitivement. Akaashi ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il se rendit donc à l'hôpital, après les cours, pour aller voir l'état de son ami. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Akaashi dormait. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit. Cela lui rappelait le mois qu'il avait passé à son chevet, espérant qu'il se réveille de son coma. Akaashi avait l'air paisible, ses traits étaient détendus, il ne semblait pas souffrir. Cela contrastait avec la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, trois jours auparavant. Ayant sûrement le sommeil léger, il ne tarda pas à entrouvrir ses yeux cernés de fatigue.

\- Hey, lui fit doucement l'argenté.

\- Hey, lui répondit Keiji d'une petite voix.

Il se força un peu à sourire, mais Bokuto compris qu'il ne le faisait que par politesse… ou pour sauver les apparences. Il lui parla tout doucement, comme si c'était la nuit et qu'il devait parler tout bas pour ne déranger personne.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- La douleur est partie… mais c'est la morphine qui fait que je ne sens plus rien. Si je respire trop fort, mes côtes me font mal…

\- Les docteurs ont dit quoi ?

\- Que les point de suture avaient sauté… mais que ce n'était pas grave pour mes jambes. Je pourrais quand même remarcher.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Tu sais, ces mecs ont été virés du lycée.

\- Bon débarras…

\- Oh ! Et regarde ! Toute l'équipe y est allée de son coup de pinceau pour te faire cette affiche !

Il sortit de son sac une grande feuille format raisin avec toutes sortes de choses marquées dessus, des dessins aussi. Le brun sourit tristement en la regardant.

\- Merci… c'est vraiment sympa, dit-il toujours aussi bas.

Soudain, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Bokuto-san… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais… merci. Merci d'être venu à mon secours…

\- C'est normal, Akaashi, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. C'est un miracle que j'ai pu voir ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre. Oh et remercie aussi Rikuya-chan ! Elle aussi a essayé de t'aider, mais ces mecs la retenaient.

\- Oui… c'est vrai… j'espère qu'ils ne lui pas fait de mal…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle pète la forme ! Je lui ai aussi proposé de signer l'affiche !

Akaashi sourit faiblement. Il perdit rapidement son sourire.

\- Est-ce que… je suis un boulet pour toi ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

\- Je te prends tout ton temps libre, je n'arrête pas de déprimer, et je te demande d'assister à tout ça sans broncher… Tu dois forcément en avoir marre…

\- Akaashi, tout ça m'a changé, tu sais. Cet accident m'a fait comprendre à quel point mes amis étaient précieux, et tu es le plus précieux d'entre eux. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, je peux te jurer que ça ne se reproduira pas. Tu sais, depuis que je viens te voir à l'hôpital, j'ai rencontré plein de personnes du service, Kirigari-san m'a montré plein de choses en rapport avec son métier et j'ai appris un tas de truc sur les gestes de premier secours ! Grâce à tout ça, je pense avoir trouvé ma voie, sincèrement. Je veux aider les gens, je veux les sauver. Et pour l'instant, c'est toi que je vais sauver. Si j'échouais, cela voudrait dire que je ne suis pas prêt ou que ce n'est pas ma voie. Tu vas voir, Akaashi, on va remonter la pente et ensemble !

Le brun l'avait écouté très attentivement. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, ce qui fit paniquer Bokuto.

\- Q-Quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non… non, c'est juste que… je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés…

L'argenté le regarda tendrement et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun y pleura silencieusement. Tout allait changer désormais. Akaashi allait remonter la pente, et ça ce serait grâce à lui. C'est ce que Bokuto pensa en l'espace d'un instant avant de se concentrer sur son embrassade.

Il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point il allait avoir raison.

* * *

Je reviens rapidement vers vous avec ce chapitre que j'ai écrit depuis au moins le mois de septembre et travaillé, retravaillé...

Je ne donnerai pas de signes de vie avant un bout de temps, je pense. Les projets s'accumulent. Le stress aussi.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, des conseils, blah. **J'espère que je continuerai à vous trouver dans mes mails :)**

À la revoyure.


End file.
